Episode 6536/6537 (25th April 2013)
Plot Rachel is annoyed that Megan is threatening to evict Ali and Ruby. When Megan arrives at Brook Cottage with Zak to measure up, Rachel realises Megan's game to move in. Rachel pushes Megan towards the door, leaving Megan furious. Megan then provokes Rachel, who punches her hard in the face just as Declan and Ali arrive. Rachel is still ready to take another shot at Megan when Ali and Ruby block her from hitting her again. Megan is furious and wants to call the police to have Rachel done for assault. Later in the pub, Jai defends Rachel, which Charity picks up on. Charity tests Jai over his loyalty to Rachel, telling him that he will have to sack her. Jai is in a panic and asks Rishi how he can persuade Charity not to fire Rachel and worries what will happen to Archie if Rachel gets sent down. Later, Rachel feels guilty when Jai comes round, asking what happens if she is taken to prison and social services come for Archie. When an intrigued Charity sees Jai's car outside Tenants, she goes to investigate. Charity watches from outside as Rachel and Jai argue. She believes her fears are confirmed about Jai being Archie's father when she sees Rachel storm out, leaving him holding his son. At the same time, Ali visits Megan and apologises on Rachel's behalf. However, she is confused when Megan suggests there is only one way to resolve it. Megan delivers her ultimatum - she will not go to the police as long as the Spencer family leave Brook Cottage within 24 hours. Elsewhere, David tells Priya that he cannot take her for lunch, claiming that he has to do a stock take. However, Priya is suspicious when Victoria later tells her that David has gone to lunch. David is with Alicia, promising that she has nothing to worry about over Leyla as he has called her. Priya is angry as she watches them hug from the doorway. David chases after her, but Priya is upset at being lied to. With no other option, David blurts out the truth about Leyla being Jacob's real mum, regretting it instantly. Later, Alicia is devastated when she realises that David has told Priya the truth. Priya enjoys seeing that there is now a wedge between David and Alicia. David continues to apologise to Alicia. Also, Brenda's family are anxious as she goes in for surgery, while Gemma seduces Sean. Cast Main cast *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Laura Lindsay Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 6.45pm. Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns